save_the_creepypastasfandomcom-20200215-history
Buryman
Creator: ☀''this was taken from creepypasta wiki credit goes to the original author'' . There is one day that I remember more than any day in my entire life. In fact, it feels like it happened just yesterday. I had gotten Pokemon Red for my Game Boy Color from a thrift store just outside of town. The young, pimply adolescent working there claimed that the game was the original released in Japan in 1995. I was rather skeptical, but I just had to check it out. It was the only game in the store and I had been dying to play it again and indulge in my nostalgia after losing my copy. I paid for the game, thanked the kid, and left. At home, I got my Game Boy and inserted the game in the cartridge. I turned my Game Boy on and impatiently waiting for the menu screen to pass so I could play. The Pokemon menu screen opened and the theme started playing. I pressed the start button. So far the kid at the store was right about one thing. This game had never been played before. I created a new file and chose Charmander as my starter. I played for at least a few hours, until I decided that enough was enough for one day. I saved my game and turned off my Game Boy. I climbed into bed and told myself that I would play some more tomorrow. After a decent breakfast and a few hours at work, I picked up my Game Boy and decided to play for a while. I started at the rock tunnel, where I left off. After spending some time battling wild Pokemon, I finally came out on the other side. I battled a few trainers and then I reached Lavender Town. A friend of mine recently told me all about the creepypastas going on about Lavender Town, but I didn't believe him. Sure, they were great stories, but that's just what they were stories. It turns out the young man was right, this was the Japanese original. The Lavender Town theme was the Pocket Monsters beta theme. Although I was eighteen at the time, I could still hear the high and low frequencies in the song due to my oversensitive hearing. The song was giving me a headache, so I muted the volume. Only, when I took the volume off, the Lavender Town theme still played. I walked out of the town and into the next city over and the music faded away. I walked back to Lavender Town and the beta started up again. I saved my game, shut off my Game Boy and took the game cartridge out. I blew gently on the contacts of the slot of the game and put the game back in. I turned it back on and skipped past the Pokemon menu. Same problem. I did this a few more times and then just decided to play anyway. I was too intrigued to stop playing. Curiosity killed the Pokemon Trainer. I ignored the never ending creepy beta and made my way into the Pokemon Tower and battled all of the challengers. Everything was normal until I got to the floor where the ghost of the dead Marowak was supposed to be. Then the challengers were saying some really creepy things. Not creepy like what they're supposed to say, creepy as in bone chilling, making you want to throw the game in a fire pit, creepy. Things such as this: "He's waiting....he's waiting....heheh...heh.." and "He needs meat"...."he hasn't had fresh meat in ages"..."the last time one of us sacrificed ourselves for him was years ago." "Who's waiting?" I asked myself. "Why do they want fresh meat?" "Why are challengers sacrificing themselves for him?" I moved to the spot where the Marowak should have been waiting for me. I waited for the usual, "Be gone....be gone....intruders" but there was nothing. I was scared as hell at this point, but I kept playing. I walked up the flight of stairs and over to where Mr. Fuji should have been, but in his place there were two tombstones. Curious, I pressed "A" to interact with them. A text box appeared out of nowhere. it said My heart skipped a few beats and I stared wide-eyed at the screen. Another text box appeared. "Buried Alive wants to fight!" It said. I pressed "A" since I had no choice. A gruesome image of a rotting trainer clawing its way out of the ground appeared along with the creepy music when you're forced into battle without a Pokemon in Pokemon Yellow. Buried Alive sent out Gengar. I sent out my Charizard. Charizard easily took down the foes Gengar with Flamethrower. I switched out my Charizard for my Cubone. My Cubone used Bone Club and took down White Hand. I decided to stay with my Cubone, since Bone Club seemed to be super effective against White Hand. I took down that White Hand as well. I switched back to Charizard and took down Muk with Flamethrower. I waited for the XP point progress. I waited for the money. I waited for the victory music. Nothing. The screen went white. There was gibberish that sounded like whispering. And then there was an image of Buried Alive eating my character alive, dragging him into the ground. A text box appeared. The screen went white again. The same image popped up, with different words in the text box. Words that every hardcore gamer hated to read. I've had nightmares every night since. The music from Lavender Town never leaves my brain. It stays there, at all times of the day. Buried Alive sleeps in the back of my mind, only coming out at night. I haven't picked up my Game Boy since that day. And I never will again.